rauch und spiegel
by ahndja
Summary: Zwanzig einigermaßen zusammenhängende Fakten über die Rumtreiber. Und Lily.  - One Shot. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von cupid-painted-blinds "smoke and mirrors"


**rauch** und **spiegel**

(zwanzig einigermaßen zusammenhängende fakten über die rumtreiber. und lily.)

**1.** Bis er neun war, zwangen James' Eltern ihn in ihrer Bemühung, es unter Kontrolle zu halten, sein Haar fast glatzenkurz zu tragen. Als er also zur Schule kam, fing er an, so lange wie möglich zu warten, nur um zu sehen, wie sehr er sie verärgern konnte, bis sie versuchten, es abzurasieren. Das passierte gewöhnlicher Weise immer dann, nachdem das _Schnaufen_ seiner Mutter unerträglich wurde und kurz bevor er es in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenbinden konnte. Es war genau die Länge, die Lily Evans _wirklich_ sauer machte.

Es war perfekt.

-:-

**2.** Das erste Mal, das er James traf, zog Sirius es einen Sekundenbruchteil in Erwähnung, betreffend seines Nachnamens zu lügen, aber ihm fiel in der kurzen Zeit keine Alternative ein. Also musste er „Black" sagen und so tun, als sei er stolz, oder herausfordernd, oder stur. Tatsächlich ärgerte es ihn, als James nicht reagierte.

-:-

**3.** Remus lachte, als er seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, weil er sich weigerte zu glauben, dass dies alles wahr sein konnte. Nachdem der Anfangsschock überwunden war, wurde er ein wenig misstrauisch, als müsse dies eine Art grausamer Scherz sein, bis sein Vater mit Dumbledore redete und alles aufklärte. Als es sicher war, als er wusste, dass er tatsächlich nach Hogwarts gehen würde, Werwolf oder nicht, sagte er nichts. Er nahm seinen Brief und ging mit zitternden Beinen hoch in sein Zimmer.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde voll verblüfftem, ehrfurchtsvollem Anstarren der Worte auf dem Papier lächelte er endlich und jubelte innerlich, weil er tatsächlich nach Hogwarts gehen würde, tatsächlich ein echter Zauberer sein wurde anstatt eines Halbblüters, tatsächlich von anderen Leuten umgeben sein würde. Er jubelte, bis ihm schlecht wurde, und dann wurden ihm erst die Folgen des Ganzen klar. Er würde gefährlich sein, inmitten vieler Leute. Er könnte eine Menge Leute verletzen.

Er dachte darüber nach, großmütig zu sein und den Brief für das größere Wohl aller Schüler abzulehnen, aber wollte wirklich zur Schule gehen.

Er sieht das noch immer als sie selbstsüchtigste – und beste – Entscheidung, die er je gemacht hat.

-:-

**4.** Als sie ihn das erste Mal sah, dachte Lily tatsächlich, dass James Potter ein griechischer Gott sein musste – so selbstbewusst und gutaussehend und charismatisch. Und dann grinste er sie schief an, und sie hasste ihn, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich zu leicht in ihn verlieben konnte. Sie wollte James Potter nicht lieben, und sie schloss einen Pakt mit sich selbst, dass sie so weit fort wie möglich von ihm bleiben würde.

-:-

**5.** Peter fand einmal ein Marihuanaversteck auf dem Dach des Muggelhauses neben dem seiner Großeltern, und packte alles davon in den Salat seines Großvaters.

-:-

**6.** Lily betrank sich einmal. Und entsagte dem Alkohol für den Rest ihres natürlichen Lebens, als sie am nächsten Morgen auf dem Boden der Küche liegend aufwachte, umgeben von entsetzten Hauselfen und einem sehr amüsierten Sirius Black. Er erzählte ihr nie, was sie die Nacht vorher getan hatte, und sie war sich nie sicher, ob sie es auch wissen wollte.

-:-

**7.** Sie entsagte ihm das nächste Mal wieder. Und das nächste Mal.

-:-

**8.** Peter hatte einen Teddybären, den er bei sich hatte, seit er sich erinnern konnte – das einzige Geschenk, das sein Vater ihm je gegeben hatte, bevor er irgendwann, bevor er ein Jahr alt wurde, starb. Er war kaputt und uralt, doch er ließ seine Mutter ihn nie heile zaubern, weil er besser, _echter_, mit dem herausfallenden Auge und unbeholfen zusammengenähten Riss am Rücken wirkte. Irgendwie greifbarer, weil er auseinanderfiel.

In der ersten Nacht in Hogwarts zog Sirius ihn auf, weil er mit einem Teddybären schlief, und so packte er ihn in seinen Koffer und tat so, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Irgendwann zwischen dem ersten und siebten Jahr öffnete sich der kleine Riss am Rücken und die ganze Füllung des Bärs verteilte auf dem Boden seines Koffers, womit er nicht zu reparieren, kaputt, tot war.

Er verzieh Sirius niemals, und er konnte nie erklären, warum.

-:-

**9.** James' Vater war ein Sucher, als er zur Schule ging, doch als James bei den Auswahlspielen für die Mannschaft mitmachte, hatten sie schon einen Sucher. Also wurde er ein Jäger, kaufte einen Schnatz, und sagte seinen Eltern nie, auf welcher Position er spielte.

-:-

**10.** Remus fand im ersten Monat, dass es ziemlich cool war, ein Werwolf zu sein, bis zum ersten Vollmond.

-:-

**11.** James war völlig betrunken, als er Lily Evans das erste Mal küsste, und am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr. Er wachte auf, bedeckt mit etwas, das Erdbeerdaiquiri sein konnte, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Fußboden des Gemeinschaftsraumes und verwirrt. Er fragte Sirius, aber ein Blick auf die blutunterlaufenden Augen seines besten Freundes und er entschied, dass Sirius die Antwort nicht kennen würde.

Er versuchte, Peter zu fragen, doch dann merkte er, dass Peter nicht wirklich atmete. Nach mehreren wilden Wiederbelebungsversuchen sah er, dass Wurmschwanz einfach nur sehr, sehr betrunken war.

Remus warf ihm einen Blick zu und sagte ihm, dass er nichts wissen wollte.

Und Lily Evans lächelte ihn an, als er an ihr vorbeistolperte.

-:-

**12.** Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals gehört zu haben, wie jemand „Ich liebe dich" zu ihm sagte.

-:-

**13.** Lily weinte, als ihre Schwester sie das erste Mal eine Spinnerin nannte, und dachte eine ganze Woche darüber nach, den Brief mit der grünen Tinte zu ignorieren und auf eine normale Schule zu gehen, bis ihre Mutter ihr sagte, dass sie nie ändern könnte, was sie war, so sehr sie es auch ignorierte. Sie war sich nie sicher, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Es hätte Spaß machen können, auf eine öffentliche Schule zu gehen und eine normale Jugendliche zu sein, die flirtete und in den Gängen kicherte.

-:-

**14.** Remus glaubte insgeheim, dass Sirius sich irgendwann umbringen würde, ob absichtlich oder aus Versehen. Er wusste, dass er und James und Peter die einzigen Dinge waren, die ihn ans Leben banden, und falls sie ihn verlassen sollten…

-:-

**15.** Remus war der erste, der Sirius nach dem Streich mit Snape und der Heulenden Hütte verzieh, und zwar genau deswegen.

-:-

**16.** Sirius war einmal alleine in dem riesigen alten Haus seiner Familie. Es war der Sommer nach dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, regnerisch und öde, und er kannte seine Freunde noch nicht gut genug, um sie für einen Tag voller Unfug in _sein_ Haus einzuladen. Und weil er den ganzen Tag völlig allein war, tat er all die Dinge, die er sich vorher nie getraut hatte.

Er rutschte die Treppengeländer hinunter, als stünde er auf einem Skateboard, er ritt ein kreischendes Foto die Treppen runter, er benutzte ein Laken als Fallschirm und sprang vom Absatz des zweiten Stocks (was einen ziemlich großen blauen Fleck und einen entsetzt dreinsehenden Kreacher, der sich unter dem Tisch versteckte, hinterließ), er schaukelte auf allen Dingen, auf denen er schaukeln konnte, er sprang auf den Betten und tanzte in seiner Unterwäsche mit einer Besengitarre zu Muggelmusik.

Kurz gesagt war es der beste Tag seines Lebens, der auch nicht vom nächsten Tag vermiest wurde, als er die ganze Sauerei alleine sauber machen musste. Er fand, dass es jeden bösen Blick und Muskelkater wert war.

Sogar noch mehr, weil seine Eltern ihn von da an mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen mussten, weil sie es nicht wagten, ihn noch einmal alleine zu Hause zu lassen.

Was nicht Teil des Plans war.

Natürlich nicht.

-:-

**17.** Eigentlich hatte James Todesangst vor Hirschen. Seine Freunde zogen ihn deswegen hemmungslos auf.

-:-

**18.** Es fing alles ganz gut an, wirklich. Peter hatte diese grandiose Idee, dass er Spion spielen würde. Er wäre James Bond, der mächtige, mutige Peter Pettigrew, der sich bei den Dunklen Mächten einschlich, damit er dem Orden all ihre Geheimnisse sagte. Er wäre ein Held, und er würde geschätzt werden, und er hätte Freunde, die es auch tatsächlich merken würden, wenn er nicht da war.

Er würde beweisen, dass er ein Gryffindor war, indem er ein geheimer Spion für den Orden wurde.

Nur gab er ihnen nie die Informationen. Was ihn zu einem ziemlich schlechten Spion machte, und einem noch schlechteren Gryffindor.

-:-

**19.** Drei Wochen, nachdem er sich den Todessern anschloss, setzte sich Lily, die im siebten Monat schwangere Lily, neben ihn und fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei, weil er nicht er selbst gewesen sei, und sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Er starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an, und beinahe – beinahe – erzählte er ihr alles, von seinem misslungenen Versuch, ein Spion zu sein, von seiner cleveren Idee, von seinem Verlangen, ein Held zu sein.

Doch sie hatten Lily vorgeschickt, statt selbst zu ihm zu kommen. Weil es sie nicht genug kümmerte, dass sie ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht fragten. Er sagte ihr, dass er einfach nur eine schwere Zeit auf der Arbeit gehabt hätte, und nicht so gut schlief.

Als sie lächelte und ihn umarmte und ihm sagte, dass sie immer für ihn da sein würde, spürte er, wie das Baby ein wenig strampelte, und er übergab sich fast.

-:-

**20.** James lachte, als er starb.

* * *

**A.N.** Ich liebe es, diese Dinger zu schreiben. Hinterlasst ein Review, wenn ihr mögt!

**Ü.N.** Und ich liebe es, dass du diese Dinger schreibst ^^ Feedback?


End file.
